Tale of Two Quidditch Players
by The Magpie Method
Summary: Lily isn't ur tipical girl she loves quidditch and curses too much. Switching schools all her life she is finally at Hogwarts where she meets the Maurders. Between Quidditch,pranks,and homework can Lily have time for love with a certain James Potter.
1. I'm new AGAIN

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not I repeat DO NOT own any Harry Potter characters and or anything that sound familiar to any living or dead people place and/or company no matter how much I WANT to I don't. (SO RUDE THEY JUST HAVE RUB IT IN MY FACE sticks out tongue pouts and looks away)

Lily Marie Evans was a petite red headed girl like any other she wasn't special or drop dead gorgeous at all, at least that's what she thought. She was sixteen and there was only one thing that she thought she was good at (besides homework) quidditch. Lily loved the game, she could play every position and was quidditch captain. Of course that was when she was at Durmstrang impersonating her friend Daniel until she was discovered but that's another story. Now Lily was transferring to Hogwarts another school to get used to. Lily had been to many different schools first and second year she had gone to Debbi's, a school in a America that taught you how to be a lady, **HA **lady my arse.Third and fourth Beaxbatons where all you did was prance around like a ballerina and a princess _**and **_**QUIDDITCH WAS BANNED WHAT IDIOTS**. For fifth year obviously she went to Durmstrang until she got kicked out and now on her way to Hogwarts for sixth year Yippee!. All in a all Lily was labeled a unladylike rule breaking inept rude girl. Of course Lily could care less about anything except yep you guessed it _Quidditch._

"Um, excuse me do you mind if I join you everywhere else is full?" Lily looked up at a boy no younger than herself that was Remus Lupin he was cute with gray bluish eyes and Dirty blond hair and according to Lily absolutely gorgeous, she being the friendly (and flirty) Lily she is she smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Uh i don't think I've seen you around?"Remus replied to her nod.

"Uh, yeah I'm new, _again_," Lily answered.

"Again?" Remus asked amused.

"Oh, I have had to go from school to school ,ya know always being the new girl." Lily responded.

"Ah, yeah so what year are you in?"

"Sixth, you?"

"Sixth, you'll like it here, at Hogwarts I mean.", Remus told her reassuringly.

"Yeah I gues-." Lily was interrupted by none other than Sirius Black and James Potter.

"Oi, Mooney you old goat who's this pretty lass you're talkin' to huh?" Sirius asked looking at Lily up and down shamelessly.

"Shut up Padfoot you dog leave this old goat alone." James answered for Remus and then turned to Lily.

"Sorry bout him I'm James Potter by the way and you are?" Lily looked up amused at their behavior and answered smiling.

"Lily, Lily Evans nice to meet you and really I don't mind I've heard worse before believe me." James looked at her surprised by her comment and curious as well. Lily noticed this and decide to change the subject to of course QUIDDITCH!

"So, ah, just out of curiousity do you guys play quidditch?" Lily asked.

"Do we ever I'm best beater there is",Sirius answered then pointing at James said."Prongs here is captain and chaser."

"No FUCKING BLOODNG way ha what luck I was thinking of trying out what players do you need?"Lily asked excitingly the boys just gaped at her what girl in their right mind, NO what girl at all was interested in quidditch as much as these boys and cursed as much as boys. Of course seeing as they were boys the quickly got over it and conceded to going on as if they had not just been mouth opened jaw on the floor freaks.

"Well I was thinking of holding tryouts first Saturday of next month and as for players everybody tries out again" finished James then added,"What house you in anyway cause I'm Gryffindor captain and only Gryffindors can be on the team."

"Oh sounds like you really thought ahead and its great that you let them all try out again it's actually fair , at Durmstrang if you were on the team you had to work hard to stay on it and if you weren't you had to practically kill to get on the team, as for the house I'm in I don't know but either way quidditch is quidditch no matter what house your in." Lily answered proudly.

The boys just laughed this was really a one of a kind girl no doubt about it. During the rest of the train ride Lily conversed more and more with them and got to know them better she even told them about Durmstrang and her adventure as a girl pretending to be a boy pretending to be a girl pretending to be a boy. The were a very good audience oohing and laughing in all the right parts how cliche is THAT!! _All in all though, I might just like this school_ Lily thought to herself smiling and continued to play exploding snap with Sirius and James while Remus read quietly. Yes she was definitely going to like it here.

****

A/N: OK so tell me what you think do you like do you hate yes no maybe so go fo sho'friend or foe (Sorry just had to do it I suck I know,don't have to rub it in gawrsh!) So please read &(HA caught ya so you though I was going to say read and review just shows how much you don't know me MUUAAAHH laughs maniacally) OKAY OKAY SO YOU DO KNOW ME I LIED RREEEEEEEAAAAAAAAD and RRREEEEEEEEAVIEEWWW!! PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS WAIT NOT DONE YET sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss Pretty please with a cherry on top Pleaz with a Z.


	2. And the winner is

**DISCLAIMER: I DO Not ****I repeat DO NOT OWN any of the HP characters no matter how much i want to ( MUST THEY ALWAYS BE SO CRUEL TO ME RUBBING IT IN MY FACE ITS LIKE THEY LIKE TO TORTURE ME ON PURPOSE) anyways i would really like to thank SHETLANDLACE, babe with brains, and jalapenos1011 U GUYS ARE AWESOME!! THEY GET CYBER LUSCIOUS LAVENDER LOLLIPOPS. (aren't they Lucky).**

Lily had been living at Hogwarts for a month now practicing and practicing until this day for QUIDDITCH tryouts. (DUN DUN DUN DUN LOL) and now she was a jumble of nerves.

"Honestly Lils you'll do fine believe me Jamsie won't let you down."asured Sirius while eating, peices of food flying out of his mouth.

"Yeah Lil although Sirius manners are horrible he does have a point you know." Remus said reassuringly.

"I guess but I'm not so hungry anymore seeing as this buffoon spit all over my food." Lily said mockingly pointing at Sirius who stuck his tongue out childishly. Remus laughed and Lily and Sirius joined in as well. Over the past few weeks Sirius had grown to be like her brother the one she always fought with. Remus her best confidant the one who she told everything to. James was in between the two somehow they were closer yet Lily didn't tell him everything like she did with Remus and didn't fight with him like she did with Sirius. James was different she just couldn't explain he was just ...DIFFERENT.

"Who's different?" asked both Sirius and Remus in unison. SHIT did I say that aloud!! Lily thought to herself or so she thought.

"Did you say what aloud?" they asked again.

"Oh, ah no one guys don't mind me just acting weird ya know with tryouts today and whatnot." Lily answered to their concerned faces of thinking she was going mental then added,"Anyway anyhow anywhere anywhen I should probably go now it must be getting packed with all those sleazy bimbos and all." Lily said. Sirius and Remus grinned relieved to know that their Lily was back.

"Yeah I should problably go to see ya later Moony." Sirius said getting up and ready to go as well. Lily and Sirius exited the Great Hall and walked out into the Quidditch pitch.

"Break a leg Lils." Sirius said gently.

"Right back at ya snuffles." Lily whispered back smiling at her nickname for him.

" **OKAY **ONCE MORE IF YOU ARE IN FIRST YEAR YOU CANNOT PLAY IF YOU ARE A GIRL ALL EXCEPT LILY AND OTHERS WHO ARE **_ACTUALLY _**GOING TO TRYOUT STAY IF NOT LEAVE." James yelled exasperated for what seemed the millionth (which wasn't it was a millionth and one so HA).

" ALL RIGHT My chasers so far are obviously me and Longbottom we need one more so those trying out for chaser come up here and lets see what you got." James said tired already.

20 MINUTES LATER

"GOOD now lets see that leaves us seeker and a beater left anyone up for it." James questioned. Lily stepped in along with two other girls.

"Okay names please?" James asked pointing at Lily smirking.

"You know my name you dumb but get on with it ," Lily answered jokingly.

" Okay you know my name dumb but get on with it what position are you trying out for?" James asked trying to keep a straight face but failed by smiling cockily at her.

" James has anyone ever told you your not funny and as for my position SEEKER DUH." James fake pouted and when up to the next girl.

"Okay and you are?" James asked the next girl.

" Isabella, Isabella Parigi and I'm trying out for beater." she answered confidently. Isabella was of medium height, light tan skin, straight black hair that came to her shoulders with purple highlights and beautiful violet eyes.

"Okay," James said to the next girl," name please and position." Before the girl could answered she burst into a fit of giggles and said.

" Oh I get it you know my name HA HA HA BUTT HA HA, thats funny you should be a comedian has anyone told you that."the girl said while fluttering her eyelashes in what she thought was a seductive move."

"Uh right see Lils I told ya I was funny anyways whats your name an position." James asked

"Kelly, Kelly Crosby and I'm going for beater right Parigi." Kelly asked the girl mockingly then turned back to James and smiled. Kelly was the three B's (A Blond Big Boobed Bitch) she had icy blue eyes and perfect hair that came to her waist.

"Sure if you can handle it Crosby." Isabella retorted just as mockingly.

"It's fine if not I could always go for seeker." She replied glaring at Lily.

"Sure I like competition if you can handle it." Lily scowled glaring right back.

" Plenty." was all Kelly said.

" Then Bring it." answered Parigi.

" Ahem, right well why don't we tart with you Kelly as beater then switch to Isabella then Lily and then you again as seeker." James said. While Kelly was trying out Isabella chatted with Lily talking strategy.

" Look I don't know you OK but that girl is a mega bitch so I know she sucks at beater so no problem there but I haven't seen her as seeker and she always has something up her sleeve so watch your back." Isabella warned.

" Okay thanks I say we get rid of her and she doesn't get on the team cause I don't eactly like that whore bag either." answered Lily.

10 MINUTES LATER

" Okay I have the results as beater Isabella Parigi and for seeker you both were great but there is only room for on girl on the team and that person is..."

**A/N: DUNDUNDUNDUDN I'm evil I know cliffhanger but don't kill me yet or you won't know who gets chosen anyways its up to you so tell me should it be KELLY CROSBY THE MEGA BIOTCH or LILY MARIE EVANS THE QUIDDITCH FANATIC there is only one way to find out and that is to RRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAVVVVIEWWWWWWWWWW!! the future is in your hands no pressure.**


	3. Never mind

**Disclaimer:Hey guys so yeah did you hear IDN own Hp so yeah(I SWEAR THEY HATE ME THEY MAKE ME Do THIS ALL THE TIME IT ISN'T FAIR BUT LIFE ISN'T FAIR SO FUCK IT LIKE I ALWAYS SAY LIFE SUCKS AND THEN U DIE)****ANYWAYS I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED YES I KNOW IT WAS RUSHED BUT I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO REALLY THINK ABOUT IT BUT I WILL BE MORE CAREFUL WITH MY PUNCTUATION AS WELL, ANYWAYS 100 OF THE VOTES WAS FOR THE AMAZING WONDERFUL...**

PREVIOUSLY on a TALE OF TWO QUIDDITCH PLAYERS (key music ,lights, camera, action.)

and the winner is ...

" LILY." announced James dramatically. Everyone burst into applause and congratulated Lily who beamed so much it seemed to radiate off of her causing everyone to be in smiles for the rest of the day.

"Alright team time to practice, we are going to work hard as hell this year no messing around." James informed. By this time everyone but the quidditch team had left the pitch. The team consisted of James as chaser, Frank Longbottom as second chaser, Dorcas Meadows as third chaser, Sirius as beater, Isabella Parigi as beater, Ned Nickerson as keeper, and last but definitely not least Lily as seeker. So they got to work.

Playing fiercely, all cooperated together except Isabella and Sirius who fought constantly and now throwing bludgers at _each_ other. James and Ned ended breaking them up before they caused some real damage to each other. After many grueling hours James decided to call it quits and ended practice. James, Lily, and Sirius headed to the common room together followed closely by Isabella.

" Hey Lily wait up you dropped these when you turned the corner." Isabella panted as she came up to Lily handing her a pair of gloves.

" Oh thanks Isabe-." Lily answered taking the gloves before being interrupted by Sirius.

" So you've finally reached your senses so how bout it you me Hogsmead and I'll get us a room." Sirius said looking at Isabella lustfully.

" Listen ASSHOLE just because we're on the same team doesn't mean that after practice I have to like you got it GOOD now move your Fugly little face out of my way MORON!!" Isabella retorted angrily shoving past Sirius leaving a shocked Lily and James.

" Merlin's beard what the bloody hell did you do Padfoot?" asked James to a very quiet Sirius.

" I don't know all I did was congratulate her and I told her that since we were going to be working together we should get to know each other better." Sirius answered. Lily and James just stared at him incredulously at Sirius innocent act.

"Okay so I didn't exactly do it like that but I did congratulate her." Sirius said shifting from foot to foot nervously at Lily's glare.

"Oh honestly Sirius don't you ever think, why do you have to be so disrespectful towards girls?!" Lily scolded Sirius then walked through the portrait hole and added, "If you like her that much you should go apologize."

"What who said I liked her she's a mean old bitch!" Sirius retorted looking back at James for help, all he got though was James knowing smile.

"Sure you don't Padfoot I'm going to bed you coming or what?" James asked sleepily. Sirius followed smirked, faced him and said.

"James I didn't know you were like that but believe me I'm not your type and your definitely not mine." running the rest up the steps into the boy's dormitories. James rolled his eyes and followed him up the stairs as well for a good nights sleep.

_James sat on the couch staring intently into the fire. He heard footsteps and turned when he heard his name being called coming face to face with Lily._

_"James, what are you doing up at this time of night." Lily asked him a look of concern on her face._

_"I could ask you the same thing." James answered back._

_"Oh, well I couldn't sleep you?" Lily said still waiting for his response._

_"Yea, same ." James responded then motioned her to sit next to him. Lilywalked towards him then tripped ending on top of him. _

_"Gosh Lils if you realy wanted a hug all you had to do was ask." James said jockingly then noticed Lily blush slightly as James was shirtless. __It was then that James really saw her she was beautiful everything about her. Her eyes, her hair, her soft porcelain skin. Her body seemed to fit perfectly with his and he wanted it he wantd her._

_"James why are you staring at me like that."Lily asked trying to stop blushing "MY god I can feel his muscles he is so fit how could I not have noticed it before'_

_"Your beautiful." James blurted._

_"Whhat?" Lily whispered 'Did I hear right he thinks I'm beautiful James think I'm beautiful' Lily was interrupted by James kissing her. It was sweet and short James looked at Lily and smiled and Lily smiled back. James put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer._

_"I love you Lils."James heard himself whisper. Lily eyes widened at this then she smiled and answered._

_" Love yo-."_

" PRONGS, PRONGS, WAKE UP!!"

James jumped up and looked around spotting Remus, Sirius, and Peter looking at him.

"Why you guys have to go and do that!!" James yelled annoyed. Sirius smirked and answered.

"Oh, was Jamsie having a nice dream about a girly who was she?"

" Just, never mind." James sighed getting up to get ready for class.

**A/N: TADA so now Jamsie is realising hat he is falling for Lilykins. SO should I make Lily have a dirty dream about a certain Mr.Potter or should I have Mr.Potter have a very dirty thoughts about Miss Evans while she eats dessert you guys choose the dessert) ****or both? You decide my beloved reviewereseseses. Oh and what do you guys think about having Sirius go out with Isabella yes no maybey so. TEEELLL MMEEEE III NNNEEEEDD TOOOOO KKKKNNNNNOOWW!! FOOOOOR MY REVIEWERES YOU ALL GET IIICCCCCRRRRREEEAAAAAAMMMM!!**


	4. Cherry pie

**Disclaimer: BOO!! OMG GUESS WHAT I DON"T OWE HARRY POTTER (like you don't know) AAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNYYYYYWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAYSSSSSSSS**

**I AM LIKE THE MOST HAPPIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD GUYS I CHECKED MY REVIEWS AND THERE WERE LIKE SIX I START TYPING THIS CHAPTER I LOOK BACK AND THERE"S LIKE NINETEEN I WAS LIKE OMGOSH THIRTEEN REVIEWS IN LIKE TEN MIN. I LOVE YOU GUYS U GUYS ALL GET GOODY BAGS WITH EVERY KIND (GOOD KIND) OF CANDY IN THE WORLD. ANY WAYS ON WITH THE SHOW.**

" Just, never mind." James sighed getting up to get ready for class._Why was am I having dreams about Lily its the third one this week. I must just be hanging around with her too much, yeah that's it just being close to her all the time right. Right? _James sighed again utterly confused as he buttoned up his shirt suddenly James was interrupted from his thoughts by Sirius.

"Hey, Prongs ya coming." It was then that James realized they were the only two people left in the room. James nodded and followed Sirius out the door both walking in silence until they got to the Great Hall.

* * *

When Lily got to the dorm she saw Isabella crying silently in her bed. Lily was shocked, Isabella seemed so strong and never seemed like the type of girl who would burst into to tears for some snotty comment a boy would make. Lily walked toward Isabella and sat next to her until Isabella saw her and and started sobbing uncontrollably on Lily's shoulder. Lily stroked Isabella's hair and rocked her to sleep, once asleep Lily took off her shoes and covered her with a blanket.Then made her way to her bed and fell fast asleep. The next morning Isabella woke up and found herself in bed covered with Lily's blanket. She looked over to Lily's bed and came face to face with her Lily simply smiled and said.

"Morning sleepy head."

"Hey." Isabella answered back not knowing what else to say she was never good at this friend stuff. In fact Isabella now recalled never having a friend, acquaintances yes, but no friends. She had always hung out by herself and had been the "New Girl" until Lily came along. That was the difference between Lily and her, Lily was bubbly and happy most of time, everyone liked her she even made friends with the Marauders. While Isabella was more reserved got along with everyone but everyone didn't get along with her. She was an outcast but Lily made her feel human Lily made her feel like she mattered.

"um Lily?" Isabella asked tentatively

"Yeah?" Lily answered back hoping Isabella wouldn't push her away. She really needed to talk.

"Will you be my, will you be my friend?" Lily looked at Isabella surprised shock evident on her face Isabella saw this and then explained.

"I well, I uh haven't had a friend any friend at all."

" I..I.. Uh...Yeah of course," Lily said smiling kindly then added," and now that we are friends you have to call me Lils and I'll call you Bella."

"No anything but Bella that's Black's cousin's name, hate that bitch." Isabella answered scrunching up her nose in disgust making both of them bursting into fits of giggles. Finally they finished laughing and fell into a comfortable silence which was then broken by Lily.

" I GOT IT how bout', IZZY!!" Lily exclaimed sitting up in bed and putting her finger in the air.( Ha HA CHEESY I KNOW BUT I JUST HAD TO DO IT)

"Izzy?"

Yeah, Izzy."

"Izzy huh, I... I.. like it ."

"Good then should we go to breakfast Izzy."

"Yes we shall Lils." Both girls laughed got dressed and left to the Great hall.

"I think I'll have some cherry pie." Lily said as they walked toward the great hall.

* * *

When James and Sirius got to the great hall they saw Lily who was waving them over eating _**cherry pie with whip cream. **_Sirius and James sat themselves across from Lilyand then noticed Isabella who was eating pancakes while humming a little song.

"What?!" Isabella responded to their stares, "Well I best be going see ya later Lils, James, Black!" Isabella said glaring at the third.

"Man she is hot, absolutely crazy, but hot." Sirius said still looking at Isabella until she exited the Great Hall. Then turned back to see a very flustered James Potter.

"Oh, Sirius your such a dog." Lily replied while Sirius laughed at the irony.

"I'll see you guys later, you ok Prongs?" Sirius asked as James who turned a light shade of red and nodded slightly. Sirius smiled and left looking for Remus.

"What's up with him, makes you wonder who the crazy one is?" Lily asked licking whip cream of her finger completely oblivious to James silently suffering.

"Yeah, um Lils you ah really like cherry pie huh?" James asked nervously looking at Lily placing a cherry in her mouth and squirming in delight.

"Mmhm." Lily said as she finished her last bite and licked her lips slowly eyes closed then whispered quietly," love it."

"Wwhat?" James asked clearing his throat and leaning a little towards Lily. Lily opened her eyes and was surprised to see James so close to her, their noses almost touching and she leaned a little as well and repeated,"love it." This seemed to bring back both James and Lily who blushed a light shade of pink at their closeness and made them back up.

"I, we, should, ah get, um ahem, to class." James said breathleslly looking at Lily as she got up.

"Yeah we ah, ahem, should, ha." Lily laughed nervously panting slightly.

"Yeah." James repeated while getting up and following Lily to class. He seemed to be doing that often always following people but now that he thought about it he didn't mind following Lily she was nice to look at.

"JJJJJAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIMEEESSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE." James bumped abruptly into Lily and felt her stiffen. James looked up and saw none other than

**A/N: Cliff hanger OKAY DROP YOUR GUNS DON"T KILL ME I KNOW I SUCK CAUSE I TOOK A WEEK SEVEN DAYS EIGHT HOURS AND FIFTY-TWO MINUETS FOR THIS TINY STORY AND ON TOP OF THAT I GIVE YOU A CLIFF HANGER BUT I HAVE THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS READY OKAY I JUST HAVE TO SPELL CHECK THEM AND I"LL PUT THEM IN OK OKAY?? GOOD! Now how did you like that Huh huh huhu huh huh HUH?! anyways next chapter we'll have a trip to Hogsmeade and more L/J action I promise I will also put in more about Isabella's tragic and depressing life and what Sirius has to do with it. Read and redo, Read and remove, read and re... wait for it wait for it REVIEW!!**


End file.
